


Break Into My Heart/全面侵占 (6)

by Poloma



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice; Justice League
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poloma/pseuds/Poloma
Summary: “我想闻你的味道。”克拉克说，声音断断续续，“……你知道你闻着是什么样的吗？”





	Break Into My Heart/全面侵占 (6)

热潮期带来的生理反应的确和醉酒相当。五分钟前，他只是怀疑这里是不是空气不够流通以至于他竟然感到微微的发热，而现在，它全面的爆发了，他心跳加速，像是连带着血液的流动一起加快，脸颊开始发热，最清晰的则是体内涌上来的奇异的渴望。布鲁斯喝下一口冰水，这反应并不过分，只是比以往的任何一次都来得迅猛。汤普金斯医生说得对，Omega的发情期反应也会受到影响。

克拉克的声音喑哑下来。他的Omega在结合后信息素的影响下提前迎来了热潮期。这念头令他头脑一阵发烫。

“我来接你。”他不容置疑地说。

“不。”布鲁斯坚持，“我们刚刚谈过。”

“但……”氪星人无可奈何地反驳了一个字，又把话咽了下去。他知道哥谭人固执起来实在是没人能动摇，“那我们庄园见。”他说，嗓音里被渴望浸得彻彻底底，难以抑制的Alpha本能窜上来，他不自觉地带上了一丝命令式的语气：“别让我等太久。”

 

当然不会。布鲁斯在踏进车门的时候还在回味那句话，他发现Alpha偶尔流露出的强势只让他更兴奋了。他打开卧室的门，站在落地窗前的超人敏捷地转过头，双眼微微眯起来打量他。他知道氪星人又在利用自己超乎常人的感官了。穿着两粒扣外套的布鲁斯站着，挑起嘴角，在超人的注视下，他感到自己近乎赤身裸体。但这丝毫没让他感到别扭，相反，他知道受着更多刺激的是Alpha。  


只一瞬间，超人出现在离他二三十公分的近处。Alpha穿着衬衫与长裤，却并没戴着那副框架镜。他的手搭在了布鲁斯的腰上，暗示丰富地移动，鼻尖则凑近了男人的脸侧。“是热潮。”他说，声音低沉得不像话，“我知道。”

渴望在Omega的体内激烈地烧起来。他仰起脸，和那双蓝眼睛对视，“……看来我的计划好像晚了一步。”布鲁斯漫不经心地说，“是个失误。”

“但正好还有别的解决措施。”克拉克说，“我。”

在氪星人贴着布鲁斯的耳廓呼吸并留下一串湿漉漉的舔吻时，他惊讶地发现他甚至不像往常一样觉得那呼吸分外火热了。他热得厉害，克拉克已经把他推在了墙上，领带和外套不知什么时候被那双大手弄得乱七八糟。克拉克把领带抽出来随手丢在地上，布鲁斯捧起他的脸，吻了吻他的嘴唇。克拉克急切地含住他下嘴唇轻轻啃咬，右手则拨开了衬衫的扣子，戳弄起Omega胸前的乳粒。布鲁斯像被热气蒸着，腰背要冒出了汗，就这么几下，他已经难以保持笔直的站立状态了。布鲁斯把手指伸进那头黑色卷发，把他们间的距离缩到最短。

“我想闻你的味道。”克拉克说，声音断断续续，因为他已经弓下身把哥谭人的乳头含进了嘴里。他把它吐出来，那颗被舔得湿漉漉的乳粒骤然因凉意的刺激而挺立，克拉克含糊地用舌头卷了卷它，“……你知道你闻着是什么样的吗？”

布鲁斯当然不知道。他的信息素一向淡薄得难以察觉，气味更是微弱，接近于Beta，在第一次热潮期的结合后，有那么两天他身上被克拉克的气味浸透了，那股热烈强大如风暴的Alpha味道。克拉克从下方把脸凑近他颈窝细致地嗅闻，亲吻他的下巴，突然，像因为什么感到不满，他咂吧了一下舌头。“我不喜欢你的古龙水。”他说，“还有酒味。”

“幼稚。”布鲁斯挑眉反驳，接下来的话却被亲吻打断了。氪星人这时的吻强势而粗鲁，甚至像用另一种方式操他的嘴。直到他停下，布鲁斯才又吸进了一口久违的空气。他不满地瞪他，克拉克得意地咧嘴笑笑，右手搭在他后颈摩挲着敏感的腺体，他甚至没放出自己的信息素味道，Omega就已经软了双腿。

“你已经硬了。”克拉克说，手在他两腿之间移动。布鲁斯向前挺腰，要求更多的触碰。“你想要，对吧？”

欲望烧得他头昏脑涨，他甚至吞咽了一下。克拉克低头和哥谭人对视，蓝眼睛里既郑重又热切的光亮让他更加急切。

“我想。”布鲁斯说。

那只握着他后颈的手忽然转了方向。克拉克紧紧地搂起他，脚下一轻——这个自作主张的氪星混蛋居然把他抱到了浴室里。布鲁斯挣脱出他的臂弯，狐疑又恼怒地看他。

“说了要怪你的古龙水。”克拉克一手拧开淋浴喷头，另一只手扯开了哥谭人身上剩下的扣子。发现哥谭人还是盯着他，对着那眼神，他不慌不忙地回答，“我不喜欢我的Omega身上有别的味道。”

 

热水在皮肤上滑过，布鲁斯用双臂撑在墙上。氪星人甚至没脱下自己的衣服，被淋湿的衬衫包裹在他身上，上半身健壮好看的肌肉若隐若现，哪怕在昏暗的浴室光里，他的面孔与身材都像古典气质的雕塑。没人能拒绝这样的Alpha，布鲁斯想。“标记。”他低声催促道。

但克拉克只是继续拿手指抚摸人类的腺体，又抓着他的下巴闻来闻去。布鲁斯被他的动作弄得心烦，伸手拍开他的手，克拉克这才慢吞吞地把手移到他下半身，开始套弄Omega的阴茎。

Omega难耐地把头埋到他肩膀上。哪怕在这种情迷意乱的时刻，他还能保留一丝理智评价着自己的生理变化。他能看到下腹那团火的燃烧，从未有过的鲜明的渴望，他的确需要标记。但一反常态的，Alpha一点也没释放自己的信息素。他只是反复亲吻他颈侧，舌尖把那片发烫的皮肤舔得湿漉漉的。他清楚他想要什么，而他迟迟不咬下腺体。这氪星混蛋。布鲁斯低声嘟囔。握着他阴茎的那只手速度加快，他哼了一声便射出来。几乎在爆发的同一瞬间，他感到体内热流的涌动，空气中则忽然弥散起了一股极淡的、像冰凉的酒、又带着苦咖啡般醇香的气味。

他抬头看着克拉克。氪星人笑起来，“看，你闻到了。”

这答案无比确凿，甚至不需要Omega的回答。布鲁斯忍不住揽过他的脖子重重地啃咬他嘴唇。“现在你满意了。”他恶狠狠地说。

 

Omega没耐心擦干身上的水珠，他草草扯过浴巾扫了几下，一头灰发也在淋浴里被打得半湿。他走向大床，Alpha紧跟在他身后，边走边脱掉湿漉漉的衣服。布鲁斯悠闲地仰面躺下，而Alpha立即扑上来，分开的双腿嵌在他腰的两侧，继续着刚刚的舔咬和爱抚。他们的体温都高得要命，身上那些残留的水飞快地在滚烫的肌肤上蒸发。克拉克的手像要捏出印子一般地抓握着布鲁斯的胸肌，又低头野兽一样地舔弄他耳垂。Omega没法再忍下去，他侧过头露出自己颈部的腺体，这是一个无声的邀请的姿态。

但克拉克依然没有咬进去。

“你知道你闻起来多好吗，”他着迷地喃喃，鼻尖抵着那块敏感的皮肤，“……我都不想把我的信息素留在你身上了。”

布鲁斯懊恼地发出一声低吼。

克拉克抬起了头，他半直起上半身，一条腿抬起来，强硬地挤进了布鲁斯的两腿之间。他们都熟悉这个。他握着他脚踝让那两条长腿曲起来，布鲁斯则配合地张开——Omega需要他的信息素，要么来一次彻彻底底的高潮。但两者都被Alpha刻意拖延，他现在被得不到满足的欲望折腾，实在难耐。

“快点。”布鲁斯低声要求。

克拉克带着笑意看了他一眼。他脸上是纯粹的快乐与满足，不知为什么，那表情令布鲁斯对他的喜爱又多了一分。他冲他露出小尖牙，布鲁斯几乎想念起了它们刺进他腺体时令人目眩的快感和刺痛。氪星人有力的手在他会阴处抚摸着，布鲁斯摸到床头的润滑剂抛给他，他接住，放在手边，手指分开他的臀缝，继续向隐秘的穴口摸索。突然的，克拉克的动作停了下来。

布鲁斯在同时猛然明白了为什么——那股热流不只是比喻意义上的。他睁大了双眼。作为一个近似Beta的Omega，他从没想过自己也会分泌出液体。

“继续。”

他若无其事地催促，但双颊却烫得更厉害了。

“你湿了。”克拉克慢慢说。在起初的震惊后，Alpha的神色立刻变成了惊喜、得意与炫耀。他搓了搓拇指与中指，那无色的、滑滑的液体就沾在指尖。克拉克的嘴唇抿成微笑的弧度，双眼明亮地看着Omega，“你记得我说的吗，布鲁斯。”

“闭、嘴。”

克拉克咧开嘴，他低头在哥谭人的大腿内侧轻咬了一口，又含住他阴茎的头部吮吸了两下。手指则沾着体液慢慢探进了穴口。肠肉立刻热切地包裹住他，几乎没有任何抗拒的阻力。他又增加了一根手指，两指开合着，撑开紧绷绷的内壁。

“这不够，”布鲁斯喘着气说，“用润滑。”

“不。”Alpha用气声回答他。他不紧不慢地揉搓哥谭人性器的顶端，快感刺激下，他张开在克拉克身侧的双腿也夹紧了，阴茎上前液溢出来，克拉克把它们用拇指抹下来，又一起塞进Omega的后穴。理所应当的，这刺激让Omega分泌出了更多体液。克拉克掰开人类的双腿，把臀缝分得更开，态度强硬地开拓那甬道，直至那地方被他弄得湿润又火热。他抬头，他的Omega一改往日常见的冷淡神情，嘴唇翕动着，表情茫然而急切。他和他对视了一眼。克拉克慢悠悠抽出手指，把沾着Omega体液的手指含进口腔，在完成这动作的时候，他依然紧盯着布鲁斯的脸——确保哥谭人把这动作看得清清楚楚。

中年人的脸上果然多了一丝恼怒与无奈。克拉克努力抑制住傻笑的冲动。

Omega勾在他后背的腿再次用了力气催促他时，他没再忍耐。他扶着阴茎，慢慢地顶进那穴口。扩张并不充足，好在Omega足够湿润，他感觉到柔软的肠壁紧紧地包裹住他的阴茎，那快感几乎令他头皮发紧。

克拉克用力地又插进去一截。

“……真热，”他低声说，“B，你湿得要命。”

布鲁斯的双眼茫然地望着天花板，好半天才反应过来，抓着Alpha手臂的指头加重了几分力气。他喘息起来，脸也侧了过去，克拉克抓着他下巴吻他，下半身则激烈地动了起来。他又深又重地撞进这人类体内的最深处，布鲁斯的呻吟声因此拔高。他知道他喜欢这个。硕大的龟头摩擦着敏感点顶进去，在大力的抽插中，滋滋的水声响起来，响亮得令人脸红。

体液随着抽插的动作被带出穴口，克拉克伸手，手指摸着他们相连接的部位，又烫又湿，他揉了揉那里，直令敏感的Omega颤着声音半闭起眼。

“睁开眼睛，”Alpha说，他声音已经低哑，他把食指上的液体抹在哥谭人胸口左侧深红色的乳粒上，指腹绕着乳晕打转。“看着……都是你流的水。”

Alpha凶狠的那面渐渐从温和外表下挣脱出来，他低头舔舐另一侧的乳头，满足感与占有欲混合，让他忍不住用牙齿啃咬那乳粒。布鲁斯吃痛地呻吟起来，又在生理快感里爽得说不出一句话，他光是抱紧他的背肌，忽然伸手揽住克拉克的后颈，原本支撑着自己的氪星人伏低上半身，重心一低，他们立刻紧贴在一起，那根阴茎也埋进了更深的位置。Omega叫了出来。

克拉克又狠狠地顶了几下，Omega的喘息声越来越急，脸埋进了Alpha的肩窝，包裹着他阴茎的肠道也猛地绞紧。

“克拉克……”布鲁斯失控地喘着，连氪星人的名字都在他口中变得支离破碎而格外诱人，“卡尔——”

他射出来，精液沾在克拉克的小腹与他自己的上。Alpha猛地加大了力气，快速插了几下，又把阴茎撤了出来——他把他翻了个面，摆弄成跪趴的姿势。高潮后的Omega甬道依然激烈地收缩着，又被那根灼热的阴茎破开，刺激之下，他上半身立刻塌了下去，而克拉克的手则稳稳地托着他的腰，让Omega的臀部保持着高高翘起的姿势。他凶猛地插入，一只手固定着腰臀，另一只手则按着哥谭人的后颈——这动作野蛮粗鲁，如同野兽间的交合，但Omega只是更兴奋了，甬道不断痉挛着收紧。克拉克揉搓Omega软下来的阴茎，哥谭人高潮后，原先淡薄的信息素味道浓烈得前所未有，像终于被打开瓶塞的陈酒。而这是他的。Alpha重重干进人类的最深处，那甬道内部甚至又涌出了一波体液。他终于把他变成了只属于他一个人的、真正的Omega。

 

在克拉克射出来的同时，他俯下身，终于咬进中年人的腺体。他的胸口紧贴着布鲁斯汗湿的后背，压制住人类微微颤抖的身体，在刺破皮肤的瞬间，那浓烈火热、略带甜意的酒香在他舌尖爆炸，远远胜过克拉克尝过的任何东西。他着迷地舔着腺体附近的皮肤，软下来的性器依然能感到湿热肠道的吸吮。他甚至担心自己会立刻再次硬起来。克拉克把阴茎拔出来，那张小口因失去了填满它的东西一时难以恢复，精液沿着穴口淌出来。

久违的满足感席卷了Omega的全身，在理智终于重回大脑时，他发现自己的手指依然紧紧抓住床单。克拉克把他翻过来，在他眼前餍足地笑着。布鲁斯张了张嘴，发现嗓子已经哑了，他用手背抹了抹眼睛，不知是汗还是泪的液体挂在睫毛上，低头可以看见胸口和腰腹满布着的指印牙印，下半身则被自己分泌的体液、克拉克射进来的精液浇得湿透，乳白色液体顺着臀缝和大腿滑下去。一头灰发也早被汗水打湿了。他浑身湿漉漉的，狼狈至极，而见鬼的氪星人连一滴汗都没出，那具钢铁之躯上什么痕迹也没留下，小腹上仅有的白浊还是布鲁斯蹭上去的——哥谭人恼怒地哼了一声。

“怎么样？”Alpha丝毫没看出Omega的心思，志得意满地伸手搂他。

布鲁斯挥手挡开他。他粗暴地拒绝了那手臂，但还是靠在了克拉克的胸口。克拉克一只手抚摸他脊背，再向下摸到臀缝。他把那根沾着体液的指头举到布鲁斯面前晃悠，“不想尝尝吗？”

Alpha坏笑着说。

布鲁斯看了他一眼。他伸头，慢悠悠舔起了那根手指。克拉克——纯正氪星Alpha，因为这一场面，他立即在心里计划起了等下用什么姿势再来一轮。

“你看，我说了我们可以一起解决问题。”过了一会，余韵里，克拉克开口说，“还有，我喜欢你信息素的味道。”

布鲁斯没回答他。克拉克于是抬手在他腰臀上拍了一巴掌。

“喂。”布鲁斯佯怒道。

Alpha努力让自己看着诚恳又委屈，蓝眼睛看着中年人。他知道布鲁斯受不了他这副表情。

“……得了。”Omega烦躁地揉了揉自己乱糟糟的潮湿的头发，暴躁地回答：“我不觉得我有什么味道。”

“你有。”克拉克坚持。他想了想，“怎么形容呢……对了，你喝过白俄罗斯吧？”

 

哥谭人拒不承认信息素的气味。大都会人对此表示十分不满。接下来，他身体力行地展示了他的观点，他的态度是如此强硬坚决，以至于哥谭人呻吟不止并最终选择妥协，Alpha心满意足地扳过他的脸，把信息素的味道从舌尖渡给他。结合后的味道像张柔软的毛毯包裹住床上的两个人。在碰撞激烈的第二轮探讨后，床单已经被各种体液弄得一片狼藉，中年人彻底力竭，放任自己躺平，克拉克下床倒了杯冰水，递给他。

“补充点水分。”他盯着Omega的脸，尽管他努力做出忧心忡忡的表情，但还是情不自禁地咧开了嘴。布鲁斯一脸莫名其妙地看着Alpha的笑，接过杯子放在床头。

“喝点，不然你会脱水的，”克拉克循循善诱，意味深长地说，“考虑到你刚刚流的——。”

布鲁斯一把抓起枕头向他砸去。

**Author's Note:**

> 白俄罗斯：冰伏特加为基酒，加咖啡甘露酒和鲜奶油。是我的爱以及我心中BVS本蝙的味道：冷淡里的浓烈辛辣，酒气里有一丝甜，甜又带着微苦的香醇  
> 克拉克不出汗这个是来自《超人之死》里，不是电影宇宙设定


End file.
